


Safe and Sound

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BRAIME WITH KIDS, Braime married, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Tyrion is the best uncle ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Tyrion finds Jaime after years thinking he was dead. And he found out that his brother hasn't been alone.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Braime to have kids together lol

“Catelyn!” Jaime Lannister ran looking for the little girl that was now hiding from him. “I know bathtime is not your favorite part of the day…” He turned to look behind the oak tree in front of their house and the little girl yelled happily at being caught.

“Why do I have to take a bath?” She whined at him while being practically dragged through their garden and into their house. “Mom tells me you smelled like poop when you two met.” His daughter giggled at the idea and he rolled his eyes. What has Brienne been saying? 

“Yes, and it took me years to make your mother like me after that.”

They entered the corridor that led to the toilet, and then Jaime heard the sound of his son waking up from a morning nap.

“Cat, let me get your brother and then I expect to find you inside the basil.” He gave his best serious face, and she smiled at him before darting to the the other room.

Jaime went to his bedroom where Duncan, with his one year old of age, yawned and shuffled around his little bed.

Brienne should be home any time now, she went to the nearest village to buy more food due the winter that was coming. 

“Good morning, Duncan…” His prosthesis always made it difficult for him to hold his baby but he always menaged. Brienne smiled at all times that she sees an image like that. He loved seeing her smile.

Jaime heard footsteps and Brienne should be at home. When he rounded the corner of one of the walls he almost took out his sword because it was too small to be his wife.

“Tyrion? You scared me to death here.”

His brother held a sword in front of him, but when seeing Jaime he sighed and got grumpier.

“I've been looking for you since the end of the war! And that's where you are?” He throws his sword on the floor, getting angrier more and more.

Duncan started to mumble something on Jaime’s arms, Tyrion seemed to notice the baby for the first time. His expression softened, then he took a step back, not trying to go away but only a little bit surprised.

“Is this…”

“This is my son, Duncan.” Jaime gestured to the baby in his arms, with a smile plastered on his face. “Dun, this is your uncle, Tyrion. Look how grumpy he is!”

Tyrion couldn’t believe his eyes, Jaime knew his brother would be happy with his happiness but he didn’t understand why he was there in Jaime’s house.

“Who is-” The small man observed the pale skin and almost platinum locks of hair on the baby’s head. Then there was a noise coming from outside, a horse getting closer to the house and then a voice that made Tyrion smile and be proud of his brother.

Brienne appeared on the doorway of their home, carrying two boxes of food, looking sweaty and perfect and everything Jaime loved about her. Her movements faltered when she noticed Tyrion’s presence. A uncertain smile on her face as she looked at her husband asking for guidance on how she should react to the other man.

“He is visiting...hopefully.” Jaime went closer to his wife, leaning a bit to touch his side to her side, as if reassuring her that no threat was being made.

“Good morning, Lord Tyrion.” Brienne held herself with a stoic posture, placing the boxes she was carrying on the surface of the table they had in their resting room. She started to rummage through her buyings, and then looked at Jaime with tender in her eyes. “Let me just sort this things out and then I will go see Cate.”

“Cate?” Tyrion wondered. “Jaime, let’s talk...it’s been far too long and you seem to have many news.”

Jaime’s younger brother went to sit on one of the chairs around the table. Jaime went to place a soft kiss on her cheek while standing on his tiptoes to reach her face. Duncan softly babbled something, but then arranged himself on Jaime’s arms. 

He went to sit on the table, next to Tyrion who had an amused expression.

“What happened, Jaime? I’m glad to see your alive and well and happy...but I thought you had died.” 

“I don’t know where to start...but it all came down to me realizing that I had a future. I always thought that my life was just a matter of time until someone ended it. And when Sansa sat on the Iron Throne, I feel somewhat relieved.” Jaime looked at Brienne who was trying to act as if she is not listening when in reality her ears were red from eavesdropping. “And Brienne had a huge part on me wanting to live...At the night after the ending of the war, we were talking and she practically asked me to marry her-” Seeing the look his wife threw at him, he quickly corrected himself. “Alright, yes, I asked her if we could be together...in a forever kind of way. She told me no but that she could change her mind later…She did, thank the Seven…”

“How come no one knew where you two were?I asked around, and then five years later I caught Sansa in a lie and she couldn’t keep to herself anymore.”

Brienne disappeared, probably going to tend Catelyn who must have throw water around the toilet as always, but then while Jaime tried to think of an answer, she came back with a smiley Catelyn walking in front of her. His daughter stopped noticing the stranger on their house. Jaime handed his son to Brienne who had washed her hands and face with water before coming back to the room, and then let Catelyn sit on his lap. Her bright blue eyes looking at tyrion with suspicion.

“We were going to tell you...but then we found out Brienne was expecting and we didn’t want people to know that someone with Lannister blood was coming. Not when we weren’t sure how the kingdom would react.”

“But dad, you always say you are proud to be a lion!” Catelyn sweet voice caught them by surprise.

“I am, Cate. But other people are afraid of the lion because the lion did bad things in the past.” Jaime looked down to his daughter for her to look at his eyes, it was important for her to see his honesty in them. “The lion even did bad things to your uncle Tyrion...and he is a lion too.”

“Lord Tyrion, we only notified Lady Sansa because she was the queen and when time kept passing, we just thought it would be better to stay that way. We didn’t have any problems, we wanted to keep that way for the safety of our children.”

“I am happy to see you people are happy. Although I’m sad you didn’t invite me to the wedding, brother.”

Jaime laughed.

“Small ceremony, Brienne’s father was there and you would be great friends with him, Tyrion...intelligent and funny man.”

“Not so intelligent because Jaime charmed him on the first night they met…” Brienne said without looking at them.

“Don’t be so dramatic, when we met you couldn’t take your eyes of me.”

She then turned, staring at him with some wisdom behind her eyes.

“You know why.”

His smile faded, but then she came closer to him, placing a kiss on the top of his head. As if to reassure him that everything was forgiven and everything was fine between them. Jaime loves Brienne so much that sometimes he was afraid that it was an addiction, like what he had with Cersei. But then he looked at his wife’s eyes, the ocean eyes that meant so much and did so much to his heart. And he came to the conclusion that this love was different, that this love made him want to live for her and for himself.

“Lady Catelyn?” Tyrion asked.

His daughter giggled, then placing her hands over her mouth.

“I’m not a lady! I’m a pirate!”

“Pirate, right...Do you get along with your brother?”

“He sleeps a lot...but he is cute.” Catelyn seemed to be pondering over something. tyrion was fascinated to see her little head working. “I had other two brothers and a sister but dad says they are with the Gods and I never met them.”

Jaime could see the way Tyrion’s face got shocked by the mere mention of Tommen, Joffrey and Myrcella. His heart also felt a pang of pain, and his brother maybe thought that he would never talk about his past children to the new ones. But Jaime had to, even Brienne thought it was a good thing. Even if Joffrey was a horrible human being, they were all Jaime’s children. A part of him.

“They were loved, you can be sure of that ” Tyrion said sadly.

Catelyn started the little man in front of her, Jaime noticed the way her head fell slightly to the side, as if she was analyzing something. Jaime was completely smitten by his daughter and how incredible she was for such a small age.

“Is uncle Tyrion going to sleep here today? We can do a bonfire!”

“If he wants, he is welcome to stay.” Brienne said from the window where she was showing Duncan the flowers that were blooming in their garden.

Catelyn jumped out of Jaime's lap, walking freely towards her uncle. Her sand hair voicing while she skipped at the end of the way.

“Uncle Tyrion, I can show you my castle!” Tyrion was startled while being dragged by her tiny hands to outside, where Catelyn had build a little house out of branches and large leaves. Jaime let his daughter guide her uncle without worrying, and when they went outside, he joined Brienne at the window.

“He isn't here to take you back, Jaime.” Brienne finally said. “I think he just wanted to see you.”

“I know, I feel horrible for not looking for him sooner. But-”

“We couldn't stay away for so long though. I actually been wanting to talk to you about maybe going to Winterfell.” Jaime rested his head on her shoulder, planting a kiss on his son's head. They were happy, but they also missed the outside world, out of the bubble of safety they created. He hoped that people would be ready to welcome a new generation of Lannisters. “We should reassure people that we are still standing. Maybe show them we only want to live in peace after so many years in war.”

“I can't believe someone so wise got stuck with me forever…”

“Oh, Jaime, sometimes I wonder that too. But then... you're you. And somehow that is enough for me to want to build a life together.”

Jaime kissed her tenderly, placing his arms around her neck and being careful to not hurt their son that was in the middle of them yawning. Brienne smiled in the kiss, then moaned, giving Jaime a peck on the tip of his nose while blushing.

“Your brother is here, so calm yourself down.”

He threw a sly smile, his eyes brighter than usual.

“Maybe he can take care of the kids while we try to give him one more nephew. What do you say?”

Brienne pushed him aside, going to the front door so she could go and see Catelyn's castle. 

“You're insufferable, and I love you very much.”

She winked at him, and he tried very hard to not run towards her to fill her with kisses. Brienne of Tarth still had her way with him even after so many years, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like that.

**THE END**


End file.
